The Perils of Cupid
}} Rick McCallum |writer = Matthew Jacobs |starring = Corey Carrier Lloyd Owen Ruth de Sosa |music = |distributor = |released = September 19, 2000 |runtime = 93 min. |budget = |rating = |canon = Television |timeline = 1908 |preceded by = Passion for Life |followed by = Travels with Father }} The Perils of Cupid is the third film in The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones. It is edited from the episodes "Vienna, November 1908" and "Florence, May 1908". Publisher's summary Matters of the heart weigh heavily on Young Indiana Jones as his family's round-the-world trip take him to some of the most romantic cities of Europe. In Vienna, Indy becomes smitten with Princess Sophie, daughter of the Archduke Franz Ferdinand. His flustered efforts to spend time with her nearly land the Jones family in the middle of a diplomatic incident. Heartsick, Indy seeks advice from the esteemed members of the world's first ever psychoanalytic conference, but the words of wisdom offered by Sigmund Freud, Carl Jung and Alfred Adler are of little help to a love-struck nine-year-old. Even at this early age, Jones shows his signature tenacity and impulsiveness as he storms the guarded palace in order to give Sophie a parting gift. Later in Florence, Indy's studies turn to physics and the laws of magnetism and attraction. His mother, Anna Jones, is receiving unwelcome lessons of her own from the passionate Giacomo Puccini. The opera composer is taking advantage of Professor Henry Jones' extended absence to sweep Anna off her feet, showing her the breathtaking sights of Italy. Anna's heart stirs and her convictions waver, all under the accusing glare of young Indy who senses something terrible is about to happen. Appearances Individuals *Indiana Jones *Henry Jones, Sr. *Anna Jones *Carl Jung *Sophie von Hohenberg *Emilie *Kurt (valet) *Richard Kerens *Carol *Sigmund Freud *Alfred Adler *Franz Ferdinand *Giacomo Puccini *Reale Locations was a lively place where the guests indulged in mirth and music.]] *Austria **Vienna *Italy **Florence ***La Terrazza ***Ristorante Caronte **Pisa Behind the scenes * Star Wars fans take note of two cameo appearances: Pernilla August (Shmi Skywalker from Episodes I and II) plays Emilie, Princess Sophie's governess, while Bruce Boa (General Rieekan from Episode V) plays Ambassador Kerens. * The Vienna segment is helmed by noted director Bille August, winner of the Palme D'or for Pelle the Conquerer and The Best Intentions. The segment features many well-known Swedish actors. * The Florence segment is directed by Mike Newell, who went on to direct Four Weddings and a Funeral, Donnie Brasco, Mona Lisa Smile, and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. * The Vienna episode was shot in Stockholm and Vienna in February and March of 1991. The Florence segment was shot in Florence and Pisa in late October 1992. Collections *''The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume 1'' Companion Historical Documentaries *''Giacomo Puccini - Music of the Heart'' *''It's Opera!'' *''The Archduke's Last Journey - End of an Era'' *''Powder Keg - Europe 1900 to 1914'' *''Sigmund Freud - Exploring the Unconscious'' *''Carl Jung and the Journey to Self Discovery'' *''Psychology - Charting the Human Mind'' External links * * * *The Perils of Cupid Resources and Lesson Plans at IndyInTheClassroom.com 03